gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Martell (Prince of Dorne)
Toby Osmond While it's technically unconfirmed, it's self-evident. We've been told that Toby Osmond will be playing a "royal role" in Season 8, and he fits the physical description of a Dornishman. So with episodes 5 and 6 so close, and the obviousness, can we add Toby Osmond by presumption? --Potsk (talk) 07:28, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :It’s looking likely, but no, we should wait for the episodes to air. With confirmation so close it doesn’t make sense to jump the gun. - 08:23, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :According to the set reports House Dalt is the new ruling family of Dorne... I guess we’ll find out. - 09:07, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::No, that was a mistake someone made. They thought the Golden Company skulls were lemons. Right next to the map however is a letter with the sigil of House Martell on it - though that may just be the "coat of arms" or "flag" of Dorne as a whole. My bet is that he's gonna be Quentyn Martell, and they'll just say he was in Essos all along. --Potsk (talk) 16:05, May 8, 2019 (UTC) A Martell? I'm not sure how accurate this source is, but this says he's a member of House Martell. TheUnknown285 (talk) 04:48, May 20, 2019 (UTC) I read through another article in which Osmond was being interviewed here. He doesn't seem to specify his house but rather refers to his character as "the Prince of Dorne." In DigitalSpy, it seems to be the paper itself that analogises it to House Martell. I would continue as it is. Evremonde (talk) 15:41, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Evidence Heraldry in Westeros is one thing the houses value most. A lord from a house other than Martell would not wear their colors or banners. It's all confirmation we'll ever get. But on that, there're no evidences against it. When does he wear the Martell heraldry? And what do you mean by Martell colirs? the Princes of /dirne wear different colors. See for example Doran Martell. MatthewOne (talk) 04:20, May 21, 2019 (UTC) He wears the same necklace as Doran did back in Season 5. In the map scene, the Martell icon can be seen as one of the army pieces, and the actor himself has implied. Again, no evidence against it. A mere necklace isn't a proof, as of course it can be passed to another lord. I don't see any implication by the actor. As for the map scene, I'll try to confirm it. If you have any statement from him, please give it here. But your insistence of "Martell colors" is wrong. He doesn't wear any banner as well. MatthewOne (talk) 04:32, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I'll find you the map scene. The necklace of the new prince is different. Here is a close-up shot of Doran's necklace. http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/game-of-thrones/images/38549943/title/doran-martell-fanart The shape is different. The one of the new prince seems actually heart shaped. What's more, Doran's necklace had a large white circle on it. There is no such thing on the necklace of the new prince. MatthewOne (talk) 04:45, May 21, 2019 (UTC) If anything, we can wait for the viewer's guide. After watching the scene with him I can confirm the shape of the new prince's necklace is either a heart or triangle, but nowhere near that of Doran. Another thing it has - a thin plate surrounding the bigger heart-like part of the necklace unlike that of Doran. Completely different. MatthewOne (talk) 04:53, May 21, 2019 (UTC) There is no Martell icon on any army piece in the map scene of Episode 4 of Season 8. I can confirm it. Which map scene do you talk about? MatthewOne (talk) 05:06, May 21, 2019 (UTC)